Jesse's Fate
by zeejack
Summary: This is in reference to BLKGURLSMUSE's Endless Inferno, her three part story in her Richonne Lemon Shots series. This is what happens to Jesse after her attack on Michonne.


A/N Hi guys this is my first Walking Dead story. IKR, who would have thunk! This goes out to BLKGURLSMUSE who suggested I do this one shot in reference to Endless Inferno, her three part story in her Richonne Lemon Shots series. If you haven't read it please do, you'll love it. BLKGURLSMUSE I hope it's everything you wanted...sigh. I want to say thanks to Siancore who urged me to try my hand at writing for The Walking Dead. To severelybabykryptonite who has educated me in all things about The Walking Dead, I'm such a newbie! Now enough of me blabbing. This is really from Rick's POV and forgive me for him being OOC, it's my first time. Oh yeah I don't own shit to do with The Walking Dead, I just wanted to play with them. One last thing, its unbetaed so excuse any mistakes and that other crap.

 **Jessie's Fate**

Rick let out a shuddering breath as he looked down at Michonne sleeping in his arms. He could have lost her tonight due to foolish actions once they had made it to Alexandria. This was his fault and he had to fix it. Easing from the bed he soothed Michonne as she stirred in her sleep. Dressing quietly he pressed a kiss to her forehead before slipping soundlessly from the room.

Carl was coming from the bathroom when he saw his father heading for the stairs. "Dad, where are you going? It' late." He saw that his father had his gun holster on and he was tapping the grip of the python repeatedly, something he only did when he was agitated.

"I have some business to take care of son. I need you to watch over Michonne and Judy until I come back." Rick glanced back at Michonne's room before nodding to Carl. He held his hand up to halt any questions, "I'll explain it when I come back. Can you do that for me son?" Grabbing the bag he had placed items he would need Rick headed for the door.

"Yeah, but be careful dad." Carl could see that Rick was fighting to keep his temper under control. Watching his father leave Carl glanced back at Michonne's room a feeling of dread knotting his stomach. Checking on Judy, Carl grabbed his gun and took a seat in the hallway, ensuring he could keep watch on both his sister and the woman he considered his mother.

Rick made his way down the street to the house where he had left Jesse. Each step only fueled his anger until the only image in his mind was Jesse dead. Entering the house he made his way downstairs, seeing her cuffed to the post he had to close his eyes, it would be so easy to put a bullet through her head. But what she had done to Michonne, well he wouldn't let her off so easy.

Jesse heard footsteps and knew it was Rick, "So you're back? Where's that black bitch of yours?" The pain in her jaw where Michonne had stabbed her was agonizing but the hate she felt for both Rick and Michonne was stronger.

Rick stopped, glaring at the woman. "Jesse if I was you I wouldn't be talking shit. You ain't exactly in a good position to be fucking with me right now."

Rolling her eyes Jessie spat out a glob of blood at Rick's feet. "This is all your fault, you chased me, Rick you killed my husband so you could fuck me." She looked at him with a mixture of tears and hatred. "Then when I came to you, offering myself to you. What did you do? You told me it was all a mistake, that you loved Michonne."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Rick exhaled loudly, "Jesse I apologized to you, told you how sorry I was to drag you into my shit. I explained how I was projecting my guilty about Lori onto you. You said you understood and accepted my apology."

"Well I lied and when I get loose I'm going to kill that bitch and watch you suffer." Jesse laughed seeing the anger returning full force in Rick. "There's nothing you can do, once everyone finds out what happened, you and your family will be thrown out of Alexandria."

"You see Jesse, that's where you're wrong." Rick spoke softly, his voice as cold as ice. "I might have let you live." He tilted his head, his eyes boring into hers, "But you're a threat to me, to Michonne and Jesse, I always eliminate my threats."

Moving closer to the woman he pulled out a bandana and tied it tightly around her mouth, gagging her so as no one could hear her. Bending down Rick tied her legs before uncuffing her, he quickly recuffed Jesse and threw her over his shoulder. Grabbing his bag Rick left the house.

Silently making his way down the streets, keeping to the shadows Rick made it to the front gate where Carol was on duty. Calling out to her softly he told her to open the gates

Carol eyes widened in surprise seeing Jesse bound and gagged over Rick's shoulder. "What the hell is going on Rick?" Carol walked over examining Jesse who was trying to scream around her gag.

"She tried to kill Michonne. Stabbed her, knocked her out and some other shit." Rick tamped down his anger, he needed to keep calm to make sure his plan worked. "Told me once she got loose she was going to finish the job and make sure the rest of us were kicked out."

"Kill the bitch." Carol opened the gate and as Rick and Jesse passed through Carol hissed into Jesse's ear, "You fucked with the wrong woman. Touching Michonne was a surefire death sentence."

Rick walked about a mile into the forest, not saying a word, listening as Jesse tried to plead around her gag for him to not harm her. Putting down a few walkers here and there he never slowed his pace. Once Rick had made it to a good spot he dropped her on the ground. "Now you see Jesse I'm not going to kill you. It would be so easy to put a bullet through your fucking head but that's letting you off too easy." Rick dropped to his knees in front of Jesse. "You tried to kill the woman I love and for that, you're gonna pay in blood and tears."

The only thing Jesse hear was the hammering of her heart trying to beat out of her chest. This wasn't how the night was supposed to end. Michonne was supposed to be dead and Rick would be broken. Instead she was beaten and handcuffed, left to the devices of a mad man. "Mmmm…" Jesse shook her head her eyes pleading with Rick.

Rolling his eyes Rick cocked his head, "You should have thought of this shit before you put your hands on Michonne." Standing Jesse up Rick uncuffed her hands, grabbed the rope and tied her to the tree, making sure the knots were good and tight he unbound her legs and tied them to the tree also.

Rick could hear Jesse trying to scream and plead with him but he ignored her. Standing back he examined his handiwork. Satisfied he stepped further away and began to call out and bang pieces of metal together. Soon he heard walkers approaching. Jesse twisted her head from side to side, panicking at the sound of the walkers.

"All of this could have been avoided if you had kept your damn hands to yourself. I admitted my part in this and I asked for your forgiveness and you gave it to me. Then you went after Michonne, that was your fuck up. You don't touch Michonne, no one touches Michonne. I will burn this fucking place to the ground and kill everyone in there to keep her and my kids safe." Nodding his head towards Jesse Rick walked away as the first walkers came through the trees. Time to go home and make sure Michonne and his children were okay. Shaking his head Rick laughed softly to himself, Jesse had no idea but she fucked with the wrong people.

A/N I know this was harsh and Rick was OOC but I hope you guys can forgive me as it was my first try. R&R please


End file.
